Stay
by autoignition
Summary: In the new world, while Snow is out finding himself, Serah realizes how lonely she is without him and how much she's missed spending quality time with her sister (now going by Claire again). oneshot slightly racy farroncest fluff.


The dim, moving lights from the TV were blinding. Serah rubbed at her eyes and decidedly turned the thing off, unable to stare at it even a single second longer. From behind her, Claire stirred and peered over her shoulder in curiosity. Serah offered her no explanation, and really, she wasn't sure that they'd actually been watching anything to begin with. The TV had just been an excuse to cuddle up on her sister's bed and spoon for the first time in only god knew how long. Before she and Snow had started dating, to be sure.

Truth be told, she'd missed this. There was a time when these sorts of things were common between them, but Serah had written it off as a phase shortly after meeting Snow. She and Claire had grown up closer than two sisters really ought to have. Claire had been Serah's first kiss, first touch, first _everything._ What had started off as curiosity mixed with loneliness was soon justified and written away as "practice," and up until now, Serah honestly believed that that was all it was.

As Claire settled back against the mattress again, Serah couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way. There was a piece of their relationship that was simply missing now; a closeness that they hadn't been able to duplicate otherwise. Lying here with her now, being wrapped in Claire's arms, feeling her warm breath roll across the back of her neck... she couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

Well. What did she have to lose?

Serah rolled over in her sister's arms and caught her lips in a kiss. It was chaste and fleeting, but warm and familiar all the same. Claire reciprocated and then leaned back in for a second and a third, and before long Serah was dizzy from the sounds passing between them and the rhythm they built.

"Serah," Claire whispered affectionately. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Her older sister traced her fingertips along the line of her jaw, ghosting across her chin before falling away completely. Serah pressed her lips together as Claire's touch moved to her cheek and forehead, idly brushing her bangs way from her eyes.

"Yeah," she said. "I've missed being with you like this."

"No you haven't," Claire said. "You're just lonely without Snow around."

"Maybe," Serah conceded, "but I've missed you, too."

"I've missed you too, Serah."

Claire went silent after that. She didn't kiss her again, but neither did she make any move to untangle herself from her position. Serah closed her eyes and lightly bumped the tip of her nose against her sister's, letting out a soft sigh. Claire was right; Serah _did_ miss Snow. She missed being held, kissed, and taken care of. When he was around, she had all that and then some. With him gone now, out into the world to find himself again, it allowed her to see just how much she'd missed the intimacy she used to have with her older sister, now that a lot of their "bonding" time was gone.

"Does that mean you don't want me to...?" Serah asked, trailing off.

"I don't want to be your backup plan for Snow, if that's what you're asking," Claire said.

"You're not," she said. "You're my sister."

The faintest of smiles appeared on Claire's lips, but on the whole she seemed unconvinced. Serah decided not to push her luck; she should have seen this coming. If this was how their relationship had grown and ended up, then that was just the way things had to be.

"I guess you're going to bed, then," Serah concluded.

"I'm already in bed," Claire said. "You're the one who's going to have to move for the night."

"You're kicking me out?" she asked.

"I haven't decided yet," she said. "Maybe... Maybe you ought to kiss me one more time to help me figure it out."

Serah blinked at her sister's response, taken aback by her words. That certainly was not what she'd expected to hear, but she was in absolutely no position to question or complain about it. She leaned in and kissed her again, this time with parted lips and a roaming tongue. Claire met her halfway, rolling her tongue against Serah's own within the confines of her hot, wanting mouth. Blowing out a contented breath through her nose, Serah shimmied in closer, and she moaned softly as she felt her breasts lightly brush up against her sister's. It'd been far, far too long.

Claire welcomed her advances, and she slowly rolled over onto her back, allowing Serah to climb on top of her. Serah situated herself comfortably between her sister's legs and held her close, pressing their bodies together. By now, the kiss had deepened considerably, and Serah took the time to enjoy the taste of Claire's tongue and the feeling of her lips against her own. It was just the simple act of making out with her big sister that she loved._This_ was the kind of feeling and closeness that she'd been missing for so long.

It didn't last forever, though. The kiss ran its natural course, and Serah pulled away only to nuzzle her face into the crook of Claire's neck. Her big sister held her gently, idly caressing her back with one of her thumbs.

"Do you still want me to go?" Serah asked.

"No," Claire said. "Stay."


End file.
